Old Friends
by JadeIoDragon
Summary: Clark finds out something about Chloe that could change their friendship forever
1. Default Chapter

Old Friends  
  
"You can't keep things from me Clark, I am one of your best friends."  
"I know you are Chloe, but things are difficult right now."  
"You know sometimes I think things would have been alot easier if I would have stayed in Metropolis."  
"Don't say that."  
"Well it's true, you spend all your time obsessing about Lana, and keeping deep dark secrets from the world. You know you're not the only...uh...never mind."  
"Never mind what?"  
"I'll talk to you later Clark." Chloe hung up the phone. *Oh my god, I almost told Clark. Well you have been obsessed with him like he is with Lana. From afar.*  
"Chloe Sullivan! You're going to be late for school."  
"Sorry Dad!"  
  
~On The Bus~  
  
"Chloe, you act like there is something you want to tell me, but you can't."  
"You have no idea Pete."  
"Listen whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm really good about keeping secrets."  
"Well, there is something that I have to tell Clark."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Jeesh Chloe, you are acting like you're from another planet."  
"Well, I'm not. Pete, you've never asked me why I really started 'The Wall of Wierd'."  
"i just figured that that was your thing. That and you get really angry when we ask stupid questions. I know you think that there are people from another planet. But somethings you have to let go."  
"We aren't talking about the wall anymore are we?"  
"No."  
"We're talking about Clark."  
"Yes."  
"You're right."  
  
~They Are At The School And Get Off Of The Bus~  
  
"Hey guys. Listen Chloe, about his morning."  
"Don't worry about it Clark. Listen there is something that I have to tell you..."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	2. The Truth about Chloe

Chapter Two  
  
The Truth About Chloe  
  
"What is it Chloe?"  
"Can we talk where no one can hear us?"  
"Sure."  
  
~They Walk Into 'The Wall of Wierd' Room~  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"To show you."  
"Show me what? You know I don't like this room."  
"To show you what I did."  
"What do you mean? Chloe, this isn't your fault."  
"Yes it is. It happened on the day of the meteor shower."  
"Wh...What about the meteor shower?" Clark asked nervously.  
"That's when I actually came to Smallville, but I left with the people who found me, I came back to Smallville to find the other person who came with me."  
"Someone else came with you?"  
"Ye, we had different ships, but he didn't land where we were supposed to, he crashed somewhere, I've been hoping to find him, but I don't know where to start."  
"How do I know that you are an alien? How did your parents not know?"  
"I'm not going to show you proof, how do I know that you won't turn me in? I kept a 'normal' appearance, I remembered everything that I could do, and I controlled it."  
"What was your connection with the boy who came down with you?"  
"On my planet he was my...um..."  
"Well?"  
"I just need to know what happened."  
"I don't know why you are telling me this."  
"So you know that you aren't the only one with secrets." And she walked out.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	3. Proof

Chapter Three  
  
Proof  
  
~At The End Of The School Day~  
  
"Pete, meet me at my house at four."  
"Sure, why?"  
"I need to talk to you and my parents."  
"Okay." Pete left.  
"Clark."  
"Yeah, what's up Chloe?"  
"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?"  
"No, why would I?"  
"I don't know. You aren't scared of me are you? Do you think I'm crazy?"  
"Listen Chloe, I'm not scared of you, and I'm not sure if you are crazy or not, I need proof."  
"I can't show you proof."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm not sure I can trust you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have to keep your word."  
"I will Chloe."  
"I'll call you later."  
"Okay."  
  
~At The Kent Farm~  
  
"Do you think she knows?"  
"Why would she make up something like that is she knew?"  
"To get a story." Pete answered.  
"She wouldn't do that. Listen Clark, try to get her to tell you more before you tell her anything."  
"Okay Mom." The phone rings.  
"It's probably Chloe."  
"Well answer it."  
"Hello."  
"Hey Clark, it's Lana, Whitney's out of town, and I was wondering if you wanted to do something."  
"Actually Lana I'm expecting a call from Chloe, I told her we could do something tonight."  
"That's cool, maybe tomorrow night."  
"Yeah, maybe."  
"Bye."  
"Later." Clark hung up the phone.  
"Wow, Clark Kent refusing a date with Lana Lang to talk to Chloe Sullivan."  
"Come on Pete, this thing with Chloe is important, I need to know what she knows." The phone rings again.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Clark, it's Chloe."  
"Hey Chloe, I've been waiting for your call."  
"Could you meet me at the bottom of the cliffs? There's something I have to show you. Something impotrant."  
"Is it about what we talked about earlier?"  
"Yes."  
"What time?"  
"After it gets dark."  
"Is eight o' clock okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"See you there."  
"Okay." Chloe hung up.  
"She wants to meet me at the bottom of the cliffs at eight."  
"Be careful son."  
  
~Eight O' Clock and Clark has checked the ship saw it was there and gotten to the cliffs~  
  
"Chloe? Are you here?"  
"I'm over here."  
"So what do you have to show me?"  
"Well you get right to the point. Give me your hand." Clark grabbed Chloe's hand and she led him over to the cliffs, where she and Clark walked right through the wall. "I wanted to show you my ship."  
"Your ship?"  
"Yeah, look." He looked up and saw a ship, just like his, but it wasn't his because he checked his before he left the house. "Listen Clark, the reason this is so important to find the other person who came down with me...is because...he was my husband..."  
  
~To be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	4. Shocked

Chapter Four  
  
Shocked  
  
"Your husband."  
"Yes. Listen I know it sould completely rediculous, okay, let me explain."  
"You said you came down as children. How?"  
"Our time is different than your time. We grow progressively faster then anyone here on Earth, and when our planet was being destroyed, the Royals had to be sent off, so when they were old enough, in those years, they could come back and rule again, we knew that there would be time differences, but we thought that both of us would still remember, but I didn't know what happened to him in his crash, or if he's alright."  
"What do you look like on your planet?"  
"Like a human, but the atmosphere is still different and that made different changes in our looks, so I can't go by looks."  
"What do you mean by 'Royals'?"  
"We were royalty, his family ruled one side of the planet, while mine ruled another. It was an arranged marriage, but we had fallen in love before we knew who the other person was, when we found out we were releaved because we found out that I was pregnant, and if the person I was to marry wasn't him, then I would have had to get rid of the child, even though it would still have been royalty, my father was really upset."  
"You had a baby with him?"  
"Yes, in my ship I have an old picture, if you wanted to see it, but I doubt that you do."  
"Oh, I do." Chloe opened the ship and pulled out a photo of a family of four. "There are four people in that picture."  
"That's because he and I had had two children and another on the way when this picture was taken. See, there he is." Clark looked at the picture, the man had black hair, green eyes, and he looked ALMOST like Clark, but with some slight differences. "There I am to his left." He looked at the picture again and saw a blonde woman with blue eyes, that looked ALMOST exactly like Chloe. "There is the oldest, a girl in front of him." She had Chloe's looks and his hair. "And there is the youngest, a boy in front of me." This time he had Clarks looks with his hair, and Chloe's eyes. Clark's eyes began to water. "Clark are you alright?"  
"It just looks like such a happy family. Did you ever have the one you were pregnant with?"  
Tears were running down her face. "Yeah, it was twins. Ainu was so happy, the twins were boys, identical. He always wanted another boy, he said 'Don't worry Venyatuima, you will have another girl,' but we never found out, because then a couple months later our planet was attacked, and we had to evacuate. The plan was, Ainu would take the boys, and I would take Maranwe, and we would all head to the closest planet that could support us. We found Earth and were to land gracefully here, to where no one would see us, and we would stay here, until everything was okay, but nothing was okay, we started to get younger as we got closer to the Earth's Atmosphere. One by one the children dissapeared, and we kept getting younger and younger. Then we noticed that the meteor rocks had followed us. One hit his ship pretty bad, but he said he was okay, but he dissapeared, and I haven't seen him since."  
  
~To be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	5. The Dream

Chapter Five  
  
The Dream  
  
"Chloe, are you okay? Listen, maybe memory lane isn't a place you should be right now. Maybe we should leave."  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
"Hey, what does 'Ainu' mean?"  
"It was his name, if you translate it into English his name was Angel, and it if him well, he wasn't like other Kings. He put me and the kids before him, and the feeling of the people of his country first, if they weren't happy, he wasn't happy, and it got fixed fast. Venyatuima is my name, it's been so long since I've heard or said any of those names. Mine meant Chloe and that was the name I gave my 'parents' when they found me. I'm sorry I had a total meltdown. I just miss everything, mostly him."  
"It'll be alright, you'll find him, one way or another." Clark went to hug Chloe, and as he did he got a flash of a purple sky, with two suns setting on the horizon.  
"Are you alright Clark? You got kind of tense."  
"I'm fine." He looked at his watch, it was Eleven O' Clock. "Maybe we should head back, it's eleven."  
"Yeah, your parents will worry."  
"Won't yours?"  
"Not anymore, they just figure I'm out looking for the strange and unusual." Chloe grabbed Clarks hand and they walked through the wall again, it was darker than it was when they went in.  
"Which one is your planet?"  
"That one." Chloe pointed up to the bluish star. "But that doesn't mean that it's still there. It takes millions of years for a star to burn out."  
"Don't think that way. You'll find your way home again. I'll see you tomorrow Chloe."  
"See ya Clark."  
  
~Kent Farm~  
  
Clark got home and he realized he was still holding on to Chloe's picture. "Clark, is everything alright, we called Pete's parents and told them he was staying the night to study with you, we were very worried. What happened?" Clark handed her the picture. "Who is this?"  
"She took me to see her ship, and she told me everything that she could get out without falling over. That picture is her, me, and our kids, she is pregnant with twins in that picture. My name was Ainu, and I was royalty, and so was she. I think I'm just going to go to bed."  
"You didn't tell her anything. Did you son?"  
"No, even though I wanted to. She's looking for me, and I can't tell her that I'm alive."  
  
~Clark's Dream~  
  
* "Push me again Daddy!"  
"Now, Maranwe if I push you any higher, you'll fall of the swing."  
"Ainu! Maranwe! Time for supper!"  
"Coming Mommy!" *  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	6. Believing

Chapter Six  
  
Believing  
  
Clark woke up gasping for air, he was crying and didn't even know it. "Clark are you alright?" Pete asked confusingly since he couldn't see what was going on.   
"I'm fine." Pete gets up and turns on the light and sees Clark crying.  
"No, you're not. Now tell me the truth."  
"I see it."  
"See what?"  
"Home. It started when I went to give Chloe a hug. I saw a sunset, with two suns. I didn't think anything of it, but I remember pushing Maranwe on the swing, and being called for supper. And that's when I woke up."  
"Who's Maranwe?"  
"My daughter. Her name means Destiny."  
"You're just going off of what Chloe told you."  
"No! I'm not. What Chloe told me was nothing compared to what I'm experiencing. I...never mind."  
"You just need some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."  
"You're probably right."  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
It was Saturday morning and Pete woke up at Six, and Clark was gone all that was left was a note.  
~Mom, Dad, and Pete   
I woke up this morning not feeling any better about anything, my dream kept reoccuring with some other ones. I need to talk to Chloe and find out more without her suspecting anything. I will be home when I get home.  
Clark ~  
"He wouldn't!"  
"Now Martha, everything will be alright. He needs to find out more."  
"I can't believe that you are supporting this."  
"Pete, what dream is he talking about?"  
"He woke up last night talking about a sunset with two suns, and pushing 'Maranwe' on a swing and being called for supper."  
"I think Chloe is telling him the truth Martha."  
"So, do I."  
"Then what is this all about?"  
"What if he wants to go home?"  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	7. Telling Chloe

Chapter Seven  
  
Telling Chloe  
  
Clark came home very depressed. "I couldn't find Chloe anywhere. I even looked through things."  
"Listen, Son. Your mother and I have had a long discussion while you were gone and..."  
"We think you should tell Chloe. It would be the best thing, for the both of you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." His mom had hesitated when she answered that, but Clark knew her reasons why, she didn't want to let go.  
"Mom, don't worry, everything will be okay." There was a knock at the door, it was Lana.  
"Hey Clark, did you want to go do something with me?"  
"Well, I was actually looking for Chloe. There is something really important I have to tell her."  
"You know you've been spending all your time with Chloe and not me. Why is that?"  
"Because you only want to spend time with me when Whitney is out of town, because HIS feelings might get hurt, you never even thought about how this was affecting me, and I needed to move on with my life, and I want to do that with Chloe, not you."  
"Really Clark?" Chloe had walked in through the back door and was standing behind him the entire time.  
"Yes Chloe, really." Lana huffed out of the house and got back on her (high) horse and headed back home. "Chloe, there is something really important that I have to tell you."  
"What about?"  
"Ainu." Tears began to develop in Chloe's eyes.  
"Listen Clark, I just came over for my picture."  
"He's me."  
"What?"  
"I need you to come with me."  
"Okay." Clark led her over to the storm cellar, where she came face to face with his ship. "What is this all about?"  
"I didn't remember anything about our planet, all I knew was that I was gifted, that I had abilities, and when you told me that you were an alien. I needed to find out what all you knew before I told you, and when I got home last night I began to remember things."  
"Like what?"  
"Like pushing Maranwe on the swing and you calling us for dinner." Clark began to step closer to Chloe. "Like the sunset with two suns." Getting closer. "And my most recent memory, was of our wedding." Clark bent over and kissed Chloe and more memories came flooding back.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	8. What Next?

Chapter Eight  
  
What Next?  
  
Clarks parents walked in on Chloe and Clark kissing, and decided to walk out very quietly and wait for them to come in the house.  
"What are we going to do now? I found you and I couldn't be happier, but what about your parents? Do they know? How long have they known? They love you very much, and I don't want them to think that since you know the truth that you will just up and abandon them."  
"I don't know what we are going to do now. My parents know, and they've known since the beginning because my dad is the one who hid the ship down here. My mom thinks I'm going to leave, and I know you probably want to get home now, but I can't leave them."  
"Clark, we can't leave until we get the okay, and I want to be wherever you are, and if you want to stay in Smallville, then that is where I stay."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Lets go tell them." They walk into the house but no one is in there, they walk through the bottom of the house and nothing, they hear voices upstairs. They walk upstairs and find Clarks mom packing up his stuff. "Mom, what are you doing?"  
"Packing your clothes, you probably want to go home, and I want what is best for you, so I packed up plenty of your underwear, and socks. I'll buy you some sweaters in town and you can take those with you."  
"Mom, we're going to stay."  
"What?"  
"We decided to stay, I want to be here with you and dad, and she just wants to be with me, so we stay in Smallville. I can call Lex and see if he can help us get a house in town."  
"Do you think he would?"  
"One way to find out."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	9. The Favor

Chapter Nine  
  
The Favor  
  
~Outside Luthor Mansion~  
  
"Everything is going to be alright."  
"Clark, this makes everything different, I mean do we go by these names or our other names?"  
"Both. We can go by our 'alien' names while no one is around and our Earth names around people."  
"That works for me."  
"Me too, Venyatuima." That made her smile and they walked in.  
"Lex, are you in here?" Clark asked over the intercom.  
"I'm in my office Clark."  
"We'll be right up."  
  
~Lex's Office~  
  
"How can I help you guys?" Chloe looked over towards Clark.  
"We were wondering if you could help us." Lex looked up and saw Chloe.  
"With what?"  
"Getting a house."  
"Do your parents know about his?"  
"Yes." They said in unison.  
"Okay, there is this house that just finished being built about two miles from the Kent Farm. I can get it for you, no one else has owned it."  
"That would be great."  
"Were you guys getting jobs?"  
"Well I was wondering if I could work for you and start paying you off little pieces at a time."  
"And I was going to work at The Talon to help as well."  
"Were you guys going to live together?"  
"Yes."  
"What about Lana?"  
"She's still with Whitney and I really want to be with Chloe."  
"Very cool Clark, very cool. Well lets go look at that house and when we get back we can start on that paper work for your job, and you can start on Monday. Did you guys walk or drive?"  
"We drove the truck."  
"You guys can follow me, and we can talk to the realtor."  
"Okay."  
  
~In The Truck~  
  
"That was easier than I thought it would be Ainu."  
"Yeah. I figures he would want something."  
  
~At The House~  
  
"Well Lex, you were right, it will go into good hands."  
"I do have a question for them thought. Are you guys planning on getting married?"  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	10. The Question

Chapter Ten  
  
The Question  
  
"They probably haven't even thought of marriage yet. But if you do get married, I better be invited." Everybody laughed. "So do you think they could have it?" Lex said.  
"I'll tell you what, the price was originally $95,000, but I can bring it down. If you can bring me at least $1,000 deposit I'll let you have it for...$34,000. It seems as though no one else wants this house, and you two kids seem like a happy couple, and if you do get married, it will be a happy one, and I wish you the best of luck." The realtor gave them her card. "Here's my card, call me with your decision." She got into her car and drove off.  
"Wow! She dropped the price by $30,000!" Chloe said.  
"So do you guys want it?"  
"Yeah, but can you afford it? Stupid question, nevermind."  
"Then it's yours, let me call her up and tell her. I'll give her the deposit tomorrow, and she will get all of it with the deposit. So you two can begin to move your stuff in today. But I better get back so I can get the money, call her up, and get the paper work ready for your job." Lex got into his car and left.  
"So, what do you think? Should we start bringing our stuff over?"  
"Yeah."  
  
~Two Months Later~  
  
"I'm so glad we're allowed to leave school early for work, and we're seniors so we don't have that much longer left, and if we are allowed to graduate mid-term we would only have to worry about college at a later time."  
"Yeah, that's a good thing."  
"What's wrong with you Ainu?"  
"Nothing's wrong."  
"You liar. Come on, no more lies, please."  
"Okay, there is something on my mind."  
"What?"  
"It's easier just not to talk about it."  
"What is?"  
"I know you are trying to get it out of me, but it isn't going to work."  
"Why not?"  
"My mind is a bit preoccupied at the moment Venyatuima."  
"Okay, I'm going to go put these snowglobes away."  
"Ven, wait." Chloe turned towards Clark and saw him down on one knee with a ring in his hand. "Will you marry me?"  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	11. Decisions

Chapter Eleven  
  
Decisions  
  
"Is this what has had youso preoccupied?"  
  
"Yes. Well? Will you marry me?" She slowly got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yes!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Yes. I will marry you." Clark slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her hand.  
  
"Good, now I can relax."  
  
"You should have known I would say yes. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"When should we have the wedding?"  
  
"On the same day we did before."  
  
"On Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's kind of close though."  
  
"Yeah I know, but if we work fast we can get the invitations out on time. It's not even Thanksgiving yet. That will give people plenty of time."  
  
"You're right. Christmas it is. This is going to be great."  
  
"Who should we invite?"  
  
"Your parents, my paretns, Pete, Lana, Lex, your Grandpa, my Grandparents, any Aunts and Uncles. I can't think of anybody else."  
  
"Ryan."  
  
"Yeah, Ryan."  
  
"I can't think of anybody else."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"Who were you going to have as your best man?"  
  
"Either Lex or Pete. What are you going to do about brides maids?"  
  
"I don't know, Lana could be one, but most people have more than that."  
  
"You had three the last time."  
  
"One couldn't fit down the aisle." They both laughed. "What about your mom?"  
  
"She could work. She would love it."  
  
"So now I have two, if Lana will do it."  
  
"When are we going to tell everyone?"  
  
"Thanksgiving."  
  
"Could you pass the Wedding- I mean the Stuffing?" They laugh again.  
  
"Did you want to contact home?" Chloe asked seriously.  
  
"Why upset them?"  
  
"So they know we are alive and together."  
  
"How do we contact them?"  
  
"With the ship."  
  
"Mine's missing a piece."  
  
"So we'll use mine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


End file.
